don't know what you've got till it's gone
by honeychild100
Summary: Draco is too selfish to notice everything Harry gives up to be him, he continues to sleep around and taking Harry for granted until Harry decides enough is enough. H/D SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to J.

Harry sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower. He was contemplating his relationship with Draco. The blonde had not wanted to be exclusive. In the very beginning of their relationship six months ago Draco told him that he would not stop seeing other people just because they had decided to start shagging. Harry had been ok with it at the time as he was just happy to have the one person he had been pinning over for two years. He figured if he stayed with Draco eventually he would get his need to be with different people out of his system after all no-one ever lasted more than a few days before he was bored except for Harry.

However Harry's friends had been pointing out to him how one sided their relationship was. Harry didn't mind spending money on Draco, he had bought him expensive Christmas and birthday presents and yesterday as part of a six month anniversary he had requested permission from the headmistress to leave the school grounds so he could take Draco to dinner at an exclusive restaurant. As far as he could tell Draco liked the attention and it wasn't as if he couldn't afford it. He had the Gryffindor and Potter vaults as well as the black fortune. He made the Malfoy wealth look like pocket change compared to his not that anyone but himself and the goblins knew.

The point remained the relationship was based on Harry giving. He wouldn't have cared if it was just the financial side of giving, after all he had more than he could ever hope spend in one lifetime but the fact remained he was the one that always went to Draco, he was the one who made sacrifices to make time for them to see each other, and not once had Draco been to the tower Harry always went to the dungeons in the Slytherin common rooms even in the great hall Harry sat with Draco at the Slytherin table. It got to a point where the only time he saw his friends was in class or when Draco didn't need him like now. It was a Saturday he could have gone to Hogsmead with his friends but he had been with Draco when they left. Blaise Zabini had walked into the room and Draco told him that he wanted to spend the day with his friend thus dismissing him from the room.

It was difficult for Harry to accept the fact that Draco was indeed using him. He wasn't sure what it was he wanted with him or why he kept him hanging on. Harry curled up in himself and cried he couldn't keep this up much longer no matter how he felt about the blond it had to stop. After the tears stopped he picked up a parchment and ink and began to write a letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco_

_I think it's time we stopped our little trysts so I won't be coming down to your room anymore. It was nice while it lasted. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for. _

_Harry_

Harry placed a seal on the letter with the Potter crest. He had begun to do that as soon as he became Lord Potter on his seventeenth birthday. He then made his way to the owlery. Hedwig wasn't there he belatedly remembered he had sent her with a letter to Gringotts, so he used one of the school owls instead. When the letter was gone Harry decided against going back to the tower and followed his friends to Hogsmead he had a lot of catching up and apologising to do after abandoning his friends the way he did and he didn't want to deal with his heartbreak alone.

Draco lay in his bed. He had kicked Zabini out as soon as he had shagged him. It was funny he never let anyone stay after sex except Harry. He was glad when Harry had agreed to keep their relationship open. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect partner. Not only was Harry gorgeous he was very giving and understanding of Draco's needs. He had never once forced him to interact with the other Gryffindor's not that he hadn't asked but he had accepted it when Draco told him that he did not want to associate with them at all. He liked the fact that Harry came down to the Slytherin common rooms to see him. It showed his understanding that Draco had no desire to be anywhere near the tower full of gryffs. He looked forward to the next time Harry got him a gift. He knew exactly what he liked and they usually cost a small fortune. As he was thinking about his lover and how maybe he should buy him something too there was a tapping noise just outside his window. He opened the window and a brown school owl flew in with a letter in its beak. As soon as he took the letter the owl flew out of the window leaving Draco to look at the letter in his hand. There was a family crest on it. Draco knew only the head of a house could use those, he wondered who this one belonged to? He broke the seal and read the letter inside. It was short and to the point. No explanation as to the reasons why. The letter was from Harry why would he break up with him now? He couldn't think of a reason, well he would just have to ask him then. Draco got up took a quick shower got dressed and left to look for Gryffindor tower. Surely it can't be that to find after all you can see it from outside. Two hours later Draco was no-where near finding the dorms and decided to wait till dinner and grab Harry then.

In the great hall Draco was sat next to Blaize who kept yapping on and on about something or another Draco wasn't paying attention. He was waiting for Harry to come down to dinner. When dinner was over and still no Harry he decided to ask one of his friends. Walking up Granger he called her "Hey Granger!" Hermione turned around an astonished look at the fact that Malfoy had actually addressed her. She didn't know that he actually considered her the lesser of two evils next to Ron who would probably punch him. The incredulous look left her face to be replaced by an indifferent mask.

It made Draco feel a bit disconcerted and wary. He had though no Gryffindor could pull off a mask as well as a Slytherin. Harry sure wore his heart on his sleeve. "Where's Harry?" Hermione just looked at him and decided to walk away before she did something that would get her expelled. Who did the asshole think he was demanding to know where Harry was after everything he put him through? Did he think she was going to allow him to continue using Harry like before? Thank God Harry opened his eyes before irreparable damage could be done. It was going to be bad enough as it is. She felt someone grab her arm and spin her around "Granger I'm talking to you!" The next thing Draco felt was a resounding slap and pain on his right cheek resulting from it. "Don't ever touch me again, who the hell do you think you are? I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to and I sure as hell don't have to speak you if I don't want to, you diseased rhinoceros ass wipe." Draco was too shocked to say anything the whole hall was staring and it looked like Weasley was holding her back. When he managed to calm her enough he turned to Draco and said "I think it's wise if you stay away from Harry from now on Malfoy you rubbed a lot of people the wrong way with the way you have been treating him." With that he pulled Hermione away towards the doors and left.

Draco still didn't understand what was going on. How had things changed from being so great one moment to being so crap the next. He felt his arm being tugged and he turned to see Blaize leading him out of the hall and into an empty classroom away from prying eyes. "Draco what's going on?" Draco looked at Blaise and answered "Harry wrote me a letter earlier today breaking up with me I wanted to ask him why but I didn't know where the Gryffindor tower is to find him so waited till dinner but he never showed.." Blaise cut him off "So you decided to ask his friends?" Draco nodded "Draco do you seriously not realise why Harry broke up with you?" Draco scowled as he answered "of course not he never said. I mean one minute things are fine between us and the next he breaks up with me how am I supposed to know?" Baise just looked at him with what could only be described as pity "Draco the who school has been making bets on how much shit Harry was going to take from you before calling it quits.

I have to say I never expected him to last this long. If I was in his shoes I would have dumped your sorry ass within a week. He must really care about you to have held on for so long without getting anything in return." Now Draco was angry "what are you talking about? Harry was perfectly happy with our arrangement you make it sound like it was all one sided as if I didn't give him anything in return." Blaise laughed before saying "Ok let me ask you this Draco what did you give Harry for his birthday?" Draco blinked, he hadn't thought about that "He hasn't had his birthday yet"

Blaise shook his head and said "It was three days ago, you were too busy shagging that guy Eric from Ravenclaw and the day after as well and you told you would see him yesterday then this morning you kicked him out of your room without even a care so you could shag me, did you even see his face? He was heartbroken you know he can never hide his emotions very well. Even if you didn't know it was his birthday did you get him anything for Christmas or Valentine's Day? Do you ever do anything for him? Everyone else has noticed he's the one who makes all the sacrifices even the teachers have noticed. You just take and take. You have no idea how a person he is or how many people would cherish every moment with him. This is the one thing the Gryffindors and I agree on, you don't deserve him." After his little speech Blaise left Draco in the classroom and for the first time ever really opened his eyes to how he had been treating Harry. Surely Blaise was wrong. Harry is a giver he likes to give if he didn't then why he didn't say so. Even he could hear how ridiculous the little excuses in his head sounded. He just had to find a way to get Harry back.

Harry

Back in his dorm room Harry lay on his bed. As an eighth year he had him own bedroom, sitting room and bathroom. He hadn't wanted to go to the great hall. Too many people, he didn't want to see anyone right now. His face had all the signs of one who had been crying his heart felt like someone decided to reach inside his chest and yank it as hard as they could. In his mind he knew he had done the right thing. He just had no more to give. He was contemplating leaving early as they had completed some of their exams. He could get a private tutor for the rest and just come in on the day of the exam. He was going to have to talk to headmistress McGonagall about it. A knock on the door stopped his musings but he didn't answer whoever it is could go away he didn't want to see anyone.

Hermione's soft voice broke the silence in the room. "Harry! Are you awake?" With his face turned away from the door he could pretend to be asleep as Hermione wouldn't know but he was going to have to face the questions sooner or later. "Yeah I am" She walked in and sat on the side of the bed he was facing so she could see his face. The swollen red eyes and nose and blotchy face told her he had been crying. "Oh Harry I wish I could make your pain go away." She felt tears running down her face too as she saw how much pain her best friend was in. She lay down beside him and held him letting him know she was there for him no matter what.

Over the next few days Harry avoided Draco quite successfully if he said so himself. During that time all his friends were there for him. At first he was a bit wary because he thought they were angry at him so he decided to ask one evening while they all sat in the common room when Hermione asked him what was making him uncomfortable. "Harry are you ok? You look like you are about to bolt any minute. I know it's been a while since we've all spent this much time together as group is there something making you uncomfortable?" The genuine concern Harry could see in her in face gave him the courage to say what was on his mind "I just thought you guys wouldn't like me very much after I've been spending so much time with Draco and none with you, that maybe you resent me which I wouldn't blame you for. I abandoned my friends for someone who couldn't care less about me." By the time he finished speaking the rest of the common room had gone quiet to listen. It was Ron who broke the silence " I have to admit mate at first I was really pissed off with you but you know me and my temper it explodes then calms right back down much like a volcano, I also realised that I have to let you have your own life as well and if it was Malfoy you wanted then so be it no matter how much I wanted to beat the crap out of him for the way he treated you.

I also wanted to slap some sense into you but it was your life to lead I didn't want to push you away and even further into a deeper relationship with him. The only thing I could do was be there for you in case you ever needed me. I don't resent you Harry." There were tears in his eyes as others in the room said similar sentiments and told him they care about him and were just happy to have him back. Seamus even went as far as flirting with Harry telling him that now he was back on the market a lot of people were going to be making offers left right and centre. They spent the rest of the evening playing games and chatting about anything and everything. Harr had forgotten what it was like to just let loose and do something he wanted not what Draco wanted. He assumed he was feeling like Rip Van Winkle the story about a man who went sleep and didn't wake up for twenty years then suddenly woke up.

The next morning a tapping on the window woke him up. He raised his head and saw a huge black and grey majestic bird outside his window. It was an eagle owl, he had never seen it before. He opened the window and spoke to the owl while he removed the letter "hello beautiful who do you belong to?" When he got the letter he grabbed some treats from his trunk that he usually kept for Hedwig, his own owl, and offered them to the bird and let him eat them out of his hand. The bird seemed to like him as it gently nipped his ear as if to say thank you and you then flew out of the window. Harry opened the letter it was from Draco. His heart began to race he wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand he missed Draco and wanted him back so badly but he was not willing to go through the last six months again. He didn't think he could survive it.

_Dear Harry _

_I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you want to break up. I miss you please can we talk about this. I would have come to your dorm but I don't know where it is and no-one seems to want tell me. I thought everything was ok between us. If you were not happy why didn't you say anything? Please Harry can we meet up and talk? I'll meet you anywhere you like and whenever. _

Draco

Harry just ripped up the letter and threw it in the fire that was burning in the room and went to take a shower. It was the weekend again. Maybe he could talk the headmistress into letting him go to Grimmauld place he was cleaning it out because he was moving in as this was his final year.

He was supposed to have finished the year before but the war had not allowed that to happen. As he got dressed he began to wonder if it was fear of being alone that made him docile with Draco, so willing to do anything that he became completely submissive. It was a sobering thought. Despite all the power he had both magically and politically he had allowed himself to become a doormat to be used and discarded. He felt anger with himself for the first time in a long time maybe he needed longer than a weekend, he then started to pack his trunk.

Getting permission to leave for a couple of weeks was as hard as he thought it would be. The headmistress told him that when he came back in the year to school she wasn't totally happy about it as he had not given himself enough to grieve those he had lost or to get over all the hardships he had endured after the battle at Hogwarts. She told him if he wishes he can have longer and just send in assignments when he does them. He spoke to his friends about the need for space and that he would keep in touch with them and tell them what is going on, and then he made his way to Grimmauld place.


	2. what now ?

**Chapter 2**

**Characters belong to J. **

Two and a half weeks later Harry had finished cleaning up his new home. He had hired help from several wizards who specialised in clearing dark artefacts from people's homes. Mathew or Matt as Harry had taken to calling him was from Beau batons he finished school the previous year and was a serious flirt. Harry got on with him like a house on fire. They ended up spending a lot of time together with Matt helping Harry with his assignments. The Christmas holidays were coming and they made plans to spend them together. Matt was the tall dark and handsome type. He told Harry he was a veela and there weren't a lot of people he could be around without them sexually assaulting him because of his allure.

Harry was a bit confused "Aren't veela women?" Matt laughed and said "most are women yes but there are men too although very few. In fact I've only ever met one other male veela but he hasn't come into his majority yet. He should be about your age and he goes to Hogwarts as well." Harry hadn't told Matt about Draco yet it was still a sore subject for him and talking about him only made being away from him worse than it already was.

So he was quite shocked with what Matt said next "His name is Draco Malfoy have you met him? I'll be surprised if you haven't at least heard of him that guy has an ego the size of a country" Harry laughed and said "That's a bit of an understatement about the size of his ego, you would need to make space amongst the stars to make it fit comfortably even then I'm sure it would knock a few stars out of orbit." Matt laughed and said "So I can safely say you've met him?" Harry felt a pain in his chest just talking about Draco so decided to change the subject. "Hey Matt I need to go shopping for furniture and clothes will you come with me? I am completely clueless on those items usually I let my friend Hermione pick my clothes for me and I've never shopped for furniture either." Matt agreed and they began to make a list of what they would need as they went around the house before deciding to shop in the wizarding part of Paris where Matt was more familiar with.

Matt dragged Harry from shop to shop. HonestlY Harry thought they would go to a couple of shops perhaps three at the most and then just buy in bulk but Matt was having none of that, they went to different shops for different types of clothing including shoes, underwear. Harry didn't object much because he knew he was going to have to dress to look like the lord he was. However he was still shocked when Matt turned around and said "ok now that muggle shopping done now you need wizard robes." He then dragged Harry to a French tailor similar to Madame Malkins in diagon alley although this one looked much more expensive and by the time he paid his bill he realised he was right. He had spent nearly 200 000 galleons on robes alone. He looked the results though. Everything was being sent to Grimmauld place via owl so he didn't have to carry anything around with him. The rest of the day was spent buying bits and pieces they had missed and then placing an order for new furniture for Grimmauld place. The furniture would be delivered that very same day. Harry turned to Matt and said "I love magic, furniture for the whole house being delivered today no need to wait days for it to show up. Ok what's left on the list?" Matt took out the list the only thing left was Christmas shopping.

Seeing as he was in Paris Harry decided to all his Christmas shopping there. He found he enjoyed shopping for his friends more than he did for himself. For most of the boys he bought quidditch staff, including a signed Chudley cannons uniform for his best mate Ron. For Hermione he bought a trunk big enough to hold a library and went on for buy rare tomes and scrolls that he found and thought she would like. He would get copies of some of the books in his vaults because he knew there were no other copies anywhere in the world. He tried to make each gift as personalised as possible for those that he was close to which was not too difficult as he knew them so well.

He was debating with himself whether or not he should buy something for Draco when he and Matt walked into a thrift shop. In the display case was a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake. The eyes were eerily just as green as his own. There was also a hum of power coming off it. He asked the sandy haired man tending the counter if he could take a look at the bracelet. The man complied and handed him the bracelet. "This bracelet is one of two although we do not have the other one. It is meant to be given as a gift of love. At least that's the backstory it had when it was brought here. I'm afraid I don't know much else." "That's okay. How much is it?" Harry paid for the bracelet and left with Matt. He had also bought Matt's present while he was occupied in the shop. When they arrived back at Grimmauld place all the furniture had been delivered. It made a really big difference in the previously dark house. Harry had gone with neutral shades throughout the house. He wanted to completely remove the dark haze that always seemed to be in the ancient house. On the outside the house looked like all the others in the street but inside was a mansion with very spacious rooms that included kitchen living room dining room receiving room library and several others Harry had no clue what they were supposed to be besides the potions room and seven guest rooms on the second floor, third floor had four bedrooms with en suites and a main suite for the owner of the house. With Matt's help Harry managed to get all the furniture in place in time for dinner. They decided to order in as they were both too tired to cook. While they ate their Chinese food they chatted about the day they had and afterward they sat down to watch the new telly Harry had had installed as well. Soon the topics went to when Harry had to go back to school for exams in the final weeks of the year before the Christmas holidays.

"When are you planning to go back to Hogwarts?" Matt was sat facing Harry having given trying to watch telly in favour of talking. "In a few days I have my first exam on Monday and then it's one every other day for the next two weeks and I can leave. Hopefully my friends will come stay with me the house is too big for one person." Mat smiled at Harry as he made a dejected face "well I could come and visit you if it helps. I haven't got a project to do for three months and I don't really feel like going home for all that time." Harry felt much better knowing that Matt was going to be there He beamed at him then hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! I worried you wouldn't want to hang out after you were done here and I'll be happy if you can come and see me in the next two weeks." Harry's enthusiasm was infectious Matt hugged him back and said "Ok so we have a plan. Fire call me tomorrow ok and let me know what you want to do." It wasn't long after he left that Harry went to bed. His heart still felt heavy like there was something missing but he also felt content. It was nice to just hang out with Matt, he never judged him or asked for more than he could give. If his relationship with Draco had been anywhere near the one he had with Matt he would never let him go.

Harry stood in the headmistress's office as they discussed his school work and how to continue from there. The assignments he had handed in were perfect and there weren't any problems with his work. Harry didn't want to attend classes but he had to. It was Sunday the day before his potions exam. He felt ready for it. Matt was somewhat of a potions prodigy and had gone through them with him, explaining things that professor Snape never did and correcting the way he prepared the ingredients and also showing him the correct way of brewing.

He left the office and made his way to Gryffindor tower and on his way he ran into Draco. Harry's heart began to beat faster. He had never answered any of Draco's mail which he wrote almost daily asking him to meet up. Harry never replied he didn't even read them anymore. He had not seen Draco since he left and that was about a month ago give or take. He had changed his hair was longer and more silvery blond than before and his eyes had gone form their storm grey to a mercurial silver that Harry felt drawn to. He hadn't even realised he had moved towards the blond until he heard a small gasp breaking out of whatever spell that held him.

He pulled away as he realised he had his arm around Draco's waist and vice versa. Tears filled his eyes as he realised he still loved him more than ever but he told himself he would not go back to the way things were, where he couldn't make choices or wait for his lover to stop sleeping around with every Tom, Dick and Beelzebub that would spread their legs for him or even notice that it was his birthday enough to just say happy birthday. He took off at a run to get away from Draco who was calling him from behind. His voice seemingly getting closer. Harry produced a burst of speed when he felt Draco's hand on his shoulder trying to stop him "Dammit Harry will just stop for a minute?" Harry was not listening and he continued to run, the only problem was he straight into a dead end.

The only way out was back where he came from. Quickly turning around and running back hoping to surprise Draco long enough to get past him Harry didn't notice Draco waiting for him at the next turn of the corridor. He grabbed him and dragged him into a classroom quickly putting up wards so Harry couldn't leave. Harry wouldn't look at him but he might as well let him say what he wants to say and then leave it's not like he can't take down the wards he put up. He could see the magic used and where he could rip it to break the ward. He was rather impressed by how strong the wards felt considering how hastily they were put up not that he'd tell him that. "What do you want Malfoy? Still wondering why I broke up with you? Cause if you are then I am definitely certain there is nothing I want to hear from you." Draco flinched Harry hadn't called him by surname ever since they started dating. Having had time to look back at their relationship he couldn't help but feel self-loathing for his actions. How he had hurt Harry again and again. The signs had all been there but he had only seen what he wanted to see, Harry's compliance with everything he wanted. All he had done was take.

He couldn't fathom how he hadn't seen it. He replied "No I'm not I was a prat more than a prat I have no excuse only that I thought you were ok with our arrangement." Harry answered him sarcasm dripping out of his voice "oh well that makes it ok then Draco, how insensitive of me not to realise that you thought I was ok with being your doormat. Why did you even bother? You clearly weren't satisfied with me you felt the need to fuck around" when we first talked about this I didn't quite understand how different the meaning of an open relationship is to me as it is to you.

I told myself you only needed to get out of your system after all you always did come back to me even though I was the one who had to cancel my plans with my friends, sit at your table, risk getting caught and punished while coming to you after curfew. You don't even know where I sleep. You know nothing about me. You were never interested before, so what's changed now? Surely you can get another sucker to do for you what I did. I'm moving on with my life Draco without you." With that he reached out and grabbed the magic of the wards and yanked breaking them and then walked out the door leaving a crestfallen Draco.

Draco slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs and cried. He couldn't have fucked up any more than he already had there seemed to be no fixing this. He hadn't even told Harry what he wanted to say, that he was a veela and Harry was his mate. He didn't feel like he deserved him. All he could feel was despair, his mate didn't want him and he couldn't blame him.

When Draco regained consciousness he was no longer on the classroom floor. He was lying on a bed in the infirmary. He wondered who brought him there. There was someone sitting in chair next to him at first he thought it was Blaise but it was not. The man was older much older than Blaise and had an air of power about him. "Who are you?" The smiled at him and answered "I am Voltaic head of the Veela council. I have to say this is a most unusual case. I understand you were not aware that you are a veela?" "Voltair?" Draco enquired not having grasped the name it was a bit weird. "No it is Voltaic I am named so because off my affinity with electrical currents and lightning, back to the matter at hand were you aware you are veela?" Draco shook his head "no it wasn't until two weeks ago when I woke up in the morning and all the changes were there. I had to research to figure out what I had become and how to control the allure as it was causing problems with the rest of the students." The just nodded then brought out a time turner. It was a bit bigger that the other ones he had seen before and the sand inside was silver in colour. "This isn't a regular time turner. It goes backwards like all time turners do but his one is specifically for veela. It will allow you to go back to learn what you need without the dangers posed by the usual time turners.

Your parents should have prepared you for this but for some reason they didn't and if they are found to be negligent they will be arrested for attempted murder. You managed to push away your soul mate because you were not aware of the period before you get your veela powers you were attracted to a lot of people around you without even realising that you were searching for your mate so how can you know that you have found him and complete the rites that are needed to ground your power. In that period if the rites are not performed your own magic could kill you." Draco's heart was pounding faster. The books he read said nothing about this. Is this the reason he kept needing to shag anything that moves why he was so negligent of the one person he felt anything for? If that's true then perhaps there is chance that Harry might forgive him and take him back. Voltaic watched the show of emotions playing on Draco's face. The normally cold Slytherin did nothing to hide them. Voltaic reached out with the chain around his neck and pulled Draco under it too before turning it a few times and everything seemed to go backwards. When it stopped Draco was dizzy and said so. "I'd be surprised if you weren't we've gone back seven months in time it should be enough time to teach you what you need to know before you can go back.

For the next several months Draco was at beau batons academy with Voltaic learning everything about being a veela. When he asked how they knew about him they showed him a book that had the names of veela children as they were born. They usually kept a close watch on them but Draco had both his parents who were half veela themselves and would know how to teach their son what he needed to know. They got worried when his name didn't change from the green of childhood to the blue of adulthood. It could only mean one thing none of the rites had been performed.

They taught him everything he needed to know in those months however they did finish a bit earlier than expected so Draco decided to visit a few friends in diagon alley. He stated to help out in the shop that they had put up for moving house or clearing away dark objects. He quite enjoyed it and for the couple of months he was there he was in disguise and had his friends call him Mathew.

Sorry about the errors I got ADHD and it's not so easy putting this together but I'm happy with the results

Hopefully you like it, last chapter will be up soon xxx


End file.
